Yo no te amo
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Luego de todo aquello de viajes en el tiempo las cosas han empezado a normalizarse, ¿Gogo querrá seguir su destino o el efecto mariposa le ganara esta vez a Hiro?...Soy mala haciendo resúmenes, les recomiendo mi otro fanfic para que le entiendan "mariposa". (inicio de varios One-shot de HiroGo)


Advertencia:

Este One-shot es un seguimiento de mi fanfic Mariposa, si no lo han leído les sugiero que lo hagan ya que puede que no le entiendan a este cuento…lo sé, parece engaño. Bueno, todos los derechos a Disney y marvel.

Las semanas habían pasado desde que todo aquello de viajes en el tiempo, batallas contra falsos villanos y rescates de damiselas acabara, ahora todo era más tranquilo. El amor estaba en el aire, así se podría decir, pues Wasabi se encontraba "estrenando novia" como lo explicaba Fred.

-Ella es…perfecta. – Decía el moreno soltando un gran suspiro.

-Qué envidia me das, ya también quiero una, le mandare un mensaje a Hiro para ver si me da más pistas. – dijo el rubio mientras tecleaba en su celular.

-¿Qué hacen par de bobos?- pregunto Gogo quien escuchaba la conversación desde su cubículo.

-Yo termino de ordenar mis cocas para salir al doujo, Fred esta torturando a Hiro de nuevo. –

-No lo torturo, es solo que no es justo, él te dijo como darías con ella y a mí no me ha dicho como conoceré a mi futura novia. – contesto volviendo a concentrarse en el celular.

-Hiro me conto como conocería a mi futura esposa y como algunas cosas no fueron como el las recordaba, ahora cree que es mala idea contarnos más sobre nuestros futuros, aun lo pone nervioso eso del efecto mariposa. –

-El friki aun así le quiere sacar la información…¿verdad?-

-Rayos…me sigue contestando lo mismo "deja que las cosas se den solas", oye Gogo ¿Me haces un favor? - pregunto Fred.

-No.-

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada, además no sé si lo has notado, pero cuando tú le preguntas algo él es más sincero, recuerda lo que paso con lo de su "secreto", prácticamente tú casi lo descubres, vamos… hazlo por mí. -Le pidió Fred con ojos tiernos.

-Mira la hora, tendría que estar ya en el Lucky Cat, Honey y Tadashi me están esperando, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía a toda velocidad, realmente iba adelantada una hora a su cita con su amiga, sabía perfectamente que ella estaría ahí, pues desde que salía con el mayor de los Hamadas habían cambiado sus horarios para estar siempre juntos, su rutina de "llenar el aire de corazones" siempre terminaba en el café del gato; con los nuevos ajustes a su bicicleta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ahí. Los vio sentados en una mesa muy concentrados en su conversación, cosa que ya era normal, el mundo podría estar viniéndose abajo y ellos ni cuenta se darían, así que Gogo guardo silencio, con la distancia suficiente para escuchar, esperando el momento de que se percataran de su presencia.

-Eso de verdad me preocupa. – dijo Tadashi un poco consternado.

-Lo sé, pero yo creo que con su debido tiempo ellos estarán juntos otra vez, es su destino. – contesto la rubia.

-Que ella saliera con mi hermano, no se…fue su única novia. –

-¿Eso te enoja?-

-No es, solo que…yo no soy el único novio que has tenido y yo he tenido novias antes, Hiro no vivió eso…solo la tuvo a ella por tanto tiempo, no conoció a nadie más, yo esperaba que conociera a más chicas. –

-¿Estas diciendo que ella no es la indicada para tu hermano? –

-No, nada de eso…Gogo es mi mejor amiga, saber que ella fue o será la prometida de mi hermano me hace sentir…no sé, un poco extraño. –

-¿Qué yo que?- Dijo Gogo entrando a la conversación.

-Gogo…amiga, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parada? - pregunto Honey nerviosa.

-Lo suficiente. – dijo bastante molesta. - ¿Quién les dijo esa mentira? -

-Hiro no lo ha dicho directamente, pero cuando yo le dije quién creía que fue su prometida tampoco lo negó. – respondió tímidamente la rubia.

-Vamos, por el amor de Dios. – Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, Gogo estaba hablando en voz alta, casi gritando y ninguno de los tres se percató que cierto niño había entrado por la puerta. - ¿enserio creen que yo saldría con un mocosos como Hiro?-

-Gogo basta…no sigas. – advirtió Honey quien se había dado cuenta de la llegada del menor de los Hamadas.

-Ese niñato puede estar mintiendo, ¿Cómo saber si no se está aprovechando de la situación? Tal vez siempre tuvo un crush conmigo y trata de engañarnos para que yo termine con él.

-Gogo, por favor. – Pidió Tadashi quien miraba a la persona que estaba detrás de la molesta chica.

-Solo quiero que les quede bien claro, Yo no lo amo y ciertamente jamás lo hare. – sentencio por fin. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que la rubio se animó a decir algo.

-Hiro…¿Qué tal tu día?- Pregunto Honey con dulzura un tanto amarga.

El chico solo levanto la mano en señal de que no quería hablar, sin decir palabra alguna atravesó el café, paso por la barra de servicio y subió las escaleras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?- cuestiono Gogo verdaderamente apenada.

-El suficiente. - Dijo Tadashi con ironía, con una mirada se despidió de Honey y siguió los pasos de su hermano.

Honey y Gogo por su parte salieron de la cafetería para ir a su departamento, ambas chicas llevaban viviendo juntas desde un año atrás. La conversación en la calle no era del agrado de una de ellas, era lógico que sería el tema central durante varios días.

-De verdad creo que hacen linda pareja. – menciono un poco avergonzada la rubia.

-Honey, yo no estoy enamorada de Hiro. –

-Lo sé, tal vez no ahora y me imagino que en el tiempo de Hiro tampoco, creo que fue cuando él era ya un tanto mayor que se enamoraron. –

-¿Te conto eso?-

-No realmente y no me dice nada, solo deduzco cosas, me mira y sé que acerté, además él nunca las desmiente como con otras cosas. –

-Pues yo no le creo, podría decirnos que tuvo algo que siempre quiso y en realidad nunca obtuvo. –

-Gogo, dale una oportunidad. –

-Tengo novio. – dijo la chica ruda, Honey detuvo su andar de golpe. – llevo saliendo con él un mes y medio, hoy quería decírselos, pero tenía que atravesarse esta tontería.-

-Tú nunca nos presentas a nadie, ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Honey no tengo nada en contra de Hiro, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, yo solo…me enamore y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo una relación razonablemente estable, espera a conocerlo. –

-Si…claro. – dijo cortantemente Honey quien retomo el paso a una velocidad mayor.

-Vamos Honey…- exclamo Gogo tratando de igualarle el paso.

Por mientras en la casa de los Hamadas un preocupado hermano mayor subía las escaleras, esperaba ver a Hiro tratando de distraerse en la computadora o jugando un videojuego, pero este estaba tendido boca abajo sobre su cama.

-Oye…¿Estas bien?- pregunto torpemente, pues claro que sabía la respuesta.

-De maravilla, nunca estuve mejor.- en aquella última palabra al menor de los Hamadas se le salió un pequeño sollozo.

-Ay no…¿Estas llorando?- Sabía que estaba haciendo preguntas tontas, pero no encontraba de que otra forma tener una conversación con su hermano.

-No, solo beso a mi almohada…ella y yo tenemos una estable relación digna de cualquier novela. – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sabes…la primera vez que me cortaron me sentí usado. – comento el mayor de los Hamadas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hiro entre curioso y extrañado.

-Bueno, en la secundaria había una chica muy popular y pues de la nada quiso salir conmigo, era muy bonita así que no me negué, pasando la época de exámenes y trabajos finales me corto sin darme una explicación, luego entendí que nunca le guste, solo se aprovechó del primer chico "listo" que vio. –

-No recuerdo que haya pasado eso. – dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Claro que no, tu tenías tus propios problemas con los brabucones de la escuela, además no le contaría a mi hermanito de 6 años sobre mis problemas amorosos. –

-Buen punto. –

-Luego de eso comencé a salir con chicas, muchas veces me cortaron y otras yo fui quien termino con la relación…¿Solo tuviste a Gogo, cierto?-

-Si…-

-¿Y nunca cortaron para luego volver?-

-No, digo…nuestra relación era como la de cualquier otro, teníamos altibajos, pero jamás nos rendimos. –

-Entonces, ¿esta es tu primera ruptura? -

-Si. – dijo mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, presuroso las limpiaba, no quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, pero su hermano no sentía nada de eso por él.

-Hiro, solo tomate tu tiempo, será difícil al inicio, pero lo superaras, estoy seguro. –

-Claro, ya sé cómo lidiar con pérdidas, algo como esto debe ser pan comido. – Dijo un tanto animado, pero apenas su hermano salió de la habitación el dolor causados por aquellas palabras regreso haciéndolo sentir solo y aislados de nuevo.

El día siguiente en la universidad no fue para nada del agrado de Gogo, Honey le había contado todo a Fred y este se lo había dicho a Wasabi, no le hablaban respecto al tema, pero por la forma en la que la miraban ella entendía perfectamente de qué lado estaban. Tras un par de minutos tratando de ignorarlos vio pasar a Hiro seguido de Baymax. No la saludaron, ni siquiera la volteo a ver, eso le molestaba, pero a su vez pensó que era lo mejor, no quería encabezar una escena dramática en el laboratorio nerd.

-Hey Hiro…¿Qué tal?- saludo Fred.

El menor se volteo para saludar, pero la cara de alegría de ambos chicos desapareció cuando vieron la pinta de Hiro, tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados, unas marcadas ojeras y su piel parecía pálida como la de un vampiro.

-Dios mío, Wasabi trae una estaca, rápido. – Dijo Fred quien de verdad se asustó ante la imagen del menor, Wasabi solo le lanzo un regaño con la mirada para que guardara silencio.

-Hiro, ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto el moreno.

-Nada, es solo que me desvele con mi proyecto. - dijo sin mucha importancia.

-¿Seguro, no hay algo que nos quieras contar?- volvió a preguntar Wasabi, que al igual que Tadashi ya había pasado por ese tipo de situaciones y sabía que era mejor contárselo a alguien.

-Eso sería de ayuda, las personas que tienen el "corazón roto" necesitan comunicar sus sentimientos para superar la etapa de perdida, al terminar una relación ambas personas pasan por la etapa 1…- Baymax decía todo eso en voz alta, todos en el laboratorio nerd habían dejado de hacer sus cosas, teniendo su mirada en Hiro quien solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas de un rojo carmesí comparable con las luces de los semáforos.

-Baymax…Gracias, ahora solo vamos al laboratorio. – Hiro se fue sin decir nada a nadie ocultando su rostro con el gorro de su sudadera.

Un chico que estaba cerca del cubículo de Gogo opino con otro estudiante.

-Pobre chico, quien sería la perra que lo rechazo. –

-Disculpa. – dijo bastante ofendida Gogo.

-No escuchaste al robot, alguien le rompió el corazón al hermano menor de Tadashi, debe de ser una desalmada. – comento el otro chico.

-Pues que tal si a la "chica" no le gustaba Hiro, o que tal si ya tenía novio…el rechazo duele pero que él se quiera hacer la victima da lástima. – aseguró con rudeza la pelinegra.

-Vaya, la feminazi ataca de nuevo. –

-¿Como me llamaste?-

-Vamos a calmarnos todos, Gogo, ellos no están hablando de ti y ustedes…¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer?- Wasabi siempre era bueno poniendo paz en las discusiones. Ambos chicos se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Soy la mala ¿verdad?- dijo Gogo bastante molesta.

-No es que seas mala, yo diría que no tuviste el tacto indicado para decir que no querías nada con él, oye…los chicos también tenemos sentimientos. – Gogo lo miro con hartazgo y Wasabi continuo hablando.- Mira, él y tu deberían arreglar las cosas antes de que todo esto se vuelva verdaderamente incómodo. – El chico dejo sola a la pelinegra para que refeccionara aquellas palabras.

-Claro que lo arreglare. – se dijo para si misma.

Tadashi llego un poco después, su novia le robaba segundos vitales y ya estaba juntando una sarta de faltas y retrasos que preocupaba a su tía.

-Lamento tanto no haber venido contigo, de verdad no quería que estuvieras solo el día de hoy, te debo una, pídeme lo que tú quieras.- le dijo Tadashi a Hiro quien tenía la cabeza pegada al escritorio.

-Diseña un control remoto para bajarle la voz a Baymax. –

-Baymax, ¿que dijo esta vez?-

-Nada, solo le anuncio a medio laboratorio nerd que me rompieron el corazón. –

-Oh… no te preocupes, ya mismo lo arreglo. – Tadashi comenzó a sacar libros de programación y buscar información en la computadora sobre privacidad medica. - espera, ¿Dónde está Baymax?-

El regordete robot apareció en la puerta, llevaba consigo un plato lleno de aceitunas. Ambos hermanos lo vieron extrañados, pero este empezó a explicar.

-Comer cosas como conservantes con alto contenido de vitaminas y complejo B, así como algunas golosinas saludables mejoraran tu estado de ánimo, las aceitunas podrían ayudarte ya que contienen aceites espe..- Hiro tomo el plato, con un bastante tedio le dijo.

-Gracias Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado. – acto seguido el robot entro a su caja.

Tadashi quería reírse, pero por la situación sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, así que tocio para reponerse y siguió trabajando en aquel problema, no sin antes advertir a su hermano.

-Hoy hay "reunión de amigos" y todos vamos a ir…¿Sabes a que me refiero con todos?-

-Si…-

-No es necesario que te quedes con nosotros, te entendemos si no quiere comer con "todos" ahí.-

-No, está bien, me comportare como el adulto que soy, además ella va…¿Por qué yo no?-

-Que maduro. –

-Gracias. – dijo mientras se comía las aceitunas.

La hora de la reunión llego, ahí estaba Fred, Wasabi y su novia, Tadashi, Honey y Hiro. La única que faltaba en llegar era Gogo, no paso mucho tiempo para que la campanilla de la puerta sonara y entrar nada más y nada menos que la pelinegra siendo acompañada por un chico bastante apuesto que vestí pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Hola chicos, les presento a Bill, él y yo llevamos ya mes y medio saliendo y bueno, creí que ya era tiempo de que lo conocieran. – Dijo gustosa la chica quien simplemente sonrió y beso a su novio enfrente de todos.

Hiro permanecía con la vista perdida, no se movía y apenas si respiraba, Tadashi lo conocía bien para saber que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la ira. Los demás por su parte estaban incrédulos, Honey no podía aceptar que su mejor amiga estuviera haciendo algo tan cruel, Wasabi y Fred tampoco sabían que decir, Anastasia, la novia del moreno no estaba enterada de nada del asunto, así que de manera casual saludo al chico.

-Hola Bill, yo soy Anastasia la novia de Wasabi. – dijo mientras abrazaba al moreno.

-Fred. – murmuro el rubio sin levantar la vista de su periódico de rarezas.

-Honey. -Dijo sin darle importancia a la presencia del joven.

-Yo soy Tadashi y este de aquí es mi hermano menor…Hiro. – El mayor de los Hamadas trataba de ser lo más educado posible, aunque eso no quitaba que aquellas palabras las dijera con cierto tono de frialdad.

-Ya veo, hay un pequeñin en la mesa, descuida, a mí me encantan los niños, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día campeón?- Pregunto con tono infantil mientras sacudía el cabello del menor. Hiro parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento, pero de la nada comenzó a reír como un niño normal.

-Muy bien ¿y el tuyo?- dijo con una alegría que bien podría decir cualquiera que era real.

-Con esta chica a mi lado, maravilloso. – contesto mientras se sentaba justo alado del menor.-Dime, ¿te va bien en la escuela, tienes buenas notas?- Era obvio que el muchacho se estaba esforzando por caerle bien al grupo. Pero claro que estaba pasando como un completo tonto, preguntarle eso al chico más inteligente de San Fransokyo era una locura.

-Claro, soy un niño muy bueno, siempre saco las mejores notas.- los miembros de la mesa estaban tratando de no reírse, la única que se veía molesta era Gogo.

-Vaya, tus padres deben de estar muy orgullosos. –

-Si, o me imagino que así debe de ser, no sabría decirte, llevan muertos más de diez años. –

Bill enmudeció de golpe y volteo a ver a su novia con una mira de pena, pero Tadashi le conto.

-Si, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de auto, pero no te preocupes, tu no lo sabias. –

-Bueno…lo siento, pequeño solo te puedo decir que disfrutes la primaria, es la etapa más tierna de vida. –

-No estoy en primaria…¿Qué edad crees que tengo?-

-Lo lamento, ¿en secundaria?-

-No.-

-¿En preparatoria?- pregunto intrigado pues máximo podría estar en secundaria por la edad que aparentaba.

-Bill, Hiro va con nosotros en la universidad. – Dijo Gogo con la esperanza de que eso terminara con las risas ahogadas de los presentes.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, veras…mi hermano es un niño genio de nacimiento, nunca a cursado un solo grado con niños de su edad, incluso es mucho más inteligente que algunos de nuestros maestros. –

-Ya veo…hey, niño listo, me engañaste. – Bill volteo a ver a Hiro, pero este ya estaba completamente absorto en el celular. -Ese es el problema con los pequeños de esta generación, solo saben usar la tecnología y ya ni se conectan con la realidad. –

La reunión siguió bien por un rato, hubo comida con buena charla, pero Hiro seguía textiando con aquel celular, no hablaba ni interactuaba con nadie, de vez en cuando parecía tomar fotos para seguir aplastando el teclado táctil. Ya avanzada las horas el nuevo integrante volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

-Te ves muy entretenido con eso, sabes, yo también tengo ese mismo modelo, déjame te lo muestro. – el chico comenzó a buscar por todos lados hasta que entro en pánico. -Mi celular, creo que se me debió de haber caído mientras veníamos acá en la moto. –

-¿Seguro que no lo tienes?- Pregunto Gogo para levantarse de la mesa y empezar a recoger sus cosas, tendrían que salir y devolverse sobre sus pasos para ver si daban con el.

-Aquí tienes. – le dijo con bastante paz el menor.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto desconcertado Bill.

-Este es tu celular, uno que si me lo preguntas es solo para presumir, sus funciones no son buenas y su memoria es deficiente. – contesto con tranquilidad Hiro. Bill lo tomo, tratando de contenerse, pues aun quería quedar bien con todos, le dijo a Gogo. – Creo que es hora de irse cariño, tenemos cosas más entretenidas que hacer. – esas palabras dichas con aquel tono eran bastante explicitas, pero eso no altero para nada a Hiro.

-¿Crees que puedan ir todas en esa moto tan pequeña?- La pareja se detuvo antes de salir del café, no había nada peor que ofender la motocicleta de un hombre adicto a ellas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bill, es solo un niño, déjalo. – le pidió Gogo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Mi moto no es pequeña. –

-Tal vez para el conductor y un acompañante no, pero si subes a otras tres chicas en ella se te volvería muy difícil manejarla. –

-Cuales tres chicas, ¿Qué hacías con mi teléfono?- El chico saco su celular y comenzó a revisar todas las conversaciones abiertas.- Maldito hijo de p…- encolerizado tomo a Hiro por el cuello de la sudadera levantándolo por varios centímetros del suelo. Grave error pues casi de manera automática Tadashi se levantó y le sujeto un brazo, el mayor de los hermanos le sacaba fácilmente una cabeza de altura, sin contar que el moreno ya se había levantado para respaldar a su amigo.

-Baja a mi hermano, ahora. – dijo bastante enojado.

-Bill, vámonos ya. – Volvió a pedir la pelinegra que veía con decepción a sus amigos.

Fue entonces que un grupo de tres jóvenes llegaron corriendo golpeándose la una con la otra.

-Tu eres la maldita zorra. – dijo la que portaba un vestido azul.

-No tú lo eres, yo llevo saliendo más tiempo con él. -pronuncio la que tenía un bolso rojo. Una tercera corrió a los brazos de Bill y tras unas cuantas lagrimas le rogo.

-Por favor, dime que es mentira, dime que no conoces a ningunas de estas chicas y te creeré, solo dímelo. – la joven volteo a ver a Gogo y con desdén dijo.- esta es la zorra que quiere alejarte de mi lado. – la chica tomo la malteada que Hiro no había ni tocado por estar armando la revuelta en el celular y se la derramo encima, Gogo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock, se acaba de dar cuenta que Bill la engañaba y no con una , sino con tres chicas, y por lo que comentaban ella era la cuarta, ni siquiera la primera. Honey corrió a auxiliar a su amiga y Anastasia también se unió, tras los gritos y chillidos que sonaban en todo el café la tía Cass salio de la cocina y con voz severa dijo:

-No sé quiénes son ustedes ni por que están discutiendo, pero mi cafetería no es lugar para que armen su teatro, así que todos ustedes salgan ahora mismo de aquí. – Las cuatro personas obedecieron y continuaron su discusión fuera del establecimiento. Aprovechando la distracción Hiro se escapó de la escena para por fin tener algo de paz en la parte de arriba, quien si noto eso fue Gogo que lo siguió de cerca, ya casi arriba el menor fue llamado por la pelinegra al pie de la escalera.

-¡HIRO!-

-De nada. – respondió con egolatría.

-Ven acá y dame la cara. –El menor se voltio y bajo unos cuantos escalones.- ¿Esto va a ser así de aquí en adelante?¿Cada relación que tenga vendrás a arruinarla?-

-Creo que tu relación con Bill estaba arruinada desde el inicio, como olvidarlo, saliste con él tres meses y pensaste que habías encontrado al hombre perfecto, pero resulto que te engañaba con cinco, tardaste mucho en recuperarte. Pero sabes es mejor asi, antes de que todo empiece, de esa forma no duele tanto.- menciono con dolor.

-Yo pude defenderme sola, no soy una tonta, me hubiera dado cuenta. –

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que si vas a tener malas experiencias…-

-Yo se escoger con quien salgo, no dejo que nadie me diga con quien si o no, entiéndelo Hamanda, no eres la única opción –

-Hace tiempo que no me llamabas así, debes de estar realmente enojada, se lo que harás, iras a tú casa y entraras tirando todo lo que encuentres a tú paso, caminaras hasta la cocina y tomaras de la bebida energética de uva, porque claro, es morada, tu color favorito, después iras a golpear tú costal, ese que tienes enfrente de la puerta del baño y cuando te hayas desquitado tomaras una larga ducha con la lista de música de cuna que tiene por nombre "rock pesado", porque nadie podría saber que la gran Gogo Tamago escucha ese tipo de música…¿verdad? –

La pelinegra se enojó aún más, nadie sabía eso de ella, ni siquiera Honey.

-No hables como si me conocieras…-

-Leiko, te conozco bien. -dijo poniéndose frente a frente de ella. -se tu rutina de la mañana y lo que haces por las noches, como reaccionas cuando tienes miedo y tu comida favorita…-

-Basta. –

-Lo que te hace feliz, lo que te molesta y se cómo terminara esto, tu teniendo la razón, siempre fue así, es algo que a mí nunca me gusto, no importa que fuera, tenías que ganar a toda costa, si no pasaba eso era peor, tenía que rogarte durante días para que volvieras a hablarme…es algo que no extraño. –

-Tu no me conoces.- Grito la chica presta a darle un golpe, pero una mano sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, Tadashi estaba ahí, junto con Honey.

-Dime…¿También tengo que defender a mi hermano de ti?-

-No. – dijo soltándose del agarre. - Les agradezco a todos por hacerme ver que tengo el peor gusto en hombres. – dijo lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Hiro, este reacciono como si lo hubieran pinchado con una aguja, pero solo eso. -Oye…¿no crees que por algo no llegamos a casarnos? Tal vez no era nuestro "destino". – menciono con dolo la pelinegra para salir a pasos acelerados.

-¡Gogo!- Honey fue detrás de su amiga.

Tadashi volteo para ver a su hermano y vio como de sus ojos salían sin ningún esfuerzo borbotones de lágrimas, al fin reacciono e intento correr a así arriba, pero Tadashi lo detuvo.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no vamos a que tomes algo de aire?-

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, Honey por fin alcanzaba a Gogo.

-Por favor, para ya. -Le pidió, pues correr con tacones no era nada sencillo.

-¿Se supone que le debo de agradecer por hacerme ver como una idiota?-

-Gogo, él te ama, nadie escoge eso, solo pasa, no lo puedes culpar, vio que un tipo se aprovechaba de ti y te ayudo como pudo.-

-Tu estas de su parte. –

-Esto no es de tomar partidos. – dejo escapar un gran suspiro. – la verdad es que…me emocionaba la idea de que tú y yo estuviéramos relacionadas por algo más que la amistad, que fuéramos familia. –

-Honey…lo acabas de decir, amar no es algo que se escoja y yo no puedo sentir eso por Hiro, lo quiero como un amigo o como un hermano, pero solo eso. –

-Lo entiendo, solo…por favor, habla con él, arreglen esto por el bien de los dos y de todos.-

-Lo se, no te preocupes, mañana hablare con Hiro. –

Volviendo a la casa de los Hamadas ya entrada la noche dos jóvenes veían las estrellas desde la terraza.

-y…¿jamás dudaste?- le pregunto Tadashi a Hiro.

-¿Dudar?-

-Si, dicen que los que se casan tienen una etapa de duda donde tratan de poner cualquier pretexto bobo como…"no dobla los calcetines" o "tiene mal aliento en las mañanas"…ambos, ¿jamás dudaron?-

-Creo que si…no sabría decirlo, pero a veces ella me trataba como un niño a pesar de tener 24, a veces discutíamos por eso, tal vez estábamos destinados a fracasar. –

-¿Realmente crees eso?-

-Si, será mejor que termine con esto, mañana tratare de hablar con ella. –

Los dos hermanos siguieron un rato más contemplando el firmamento, ya entrada la media noche decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir, mañana le pondría fin a todo ese drama.

Al día siguiente la reunión de amigos iba normal, los miembros originales estaban presentes a excepción de Gogo que aún no llegaba. Hiro estaba pendiente de eso, fue ahí que noto a una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro, tenía un listón rojo que le hacía recordar a las princesas de antaño, tendría la edad de sus amigos. El vestido azul que llevaba la así lucir aún más bella.

-Wow, es la chica fantasma. -dijo Hiro impresionado de verla otra vez.

-¿La que?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Aquella chica venia todos los días a la cafetería, se quedaba un par de horas y luego se iba, solo tomaba un café mientras leía un libro, a veces solo lo pedía y nunca la tocaba, un mes después de tú muerte me percaté que ya no estaba, siempre tuve la duda de preguntarle quien era. –

-Pues ve y hazlo. –

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, solo para salir de dudas, no tiene nada de malo, y Hiro…-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya te dije que me dan escalofríos cuando hablas de "mi muerte", deja de hacerlo. –

-Ups, se me escapo…lo siento. – El menor de los Hamadas se acercó a la mesa y con gentiliza pregunto. -¿puedo sentarme?- La chica se sorprendió mucho al verlo y con ojos esperanzados volteo a ver la mesa de los universitarios mientras le contestaba.

-Si, adelantes. –

-Disculpa si suena raro, es que mi tía es dueña del lugar y como siempre te veo aquí. –

-Si lo sé, eres Hiro Hamada, el niño genio que entro a la universidad de San Fransokyo, he oído de ti, además soy un cliente frecuente desde que tengo 15 años, conozco a la señora Cass y…a tu hermano. – dijo soltando un suspiro. – digo, no lo conozco, pero lo he visto, últimamente mi horario no coincide para venir y es que él estaba por lo regular a la 1 y ahora llega un poco antes, no es que lo esté siguiéndolo, nada asi pero… -

Era bastante obvio lo que pasaba, Hiro era nuevo en eso de tener el corazón roto, pero lo que si sabía es que sería mejor para ella terminar con eso antes de que se ilusionara demasiado.

-Veras que en aquella mesa hay una chica de pelo rubio con lentes. –

-Si, lo sé, es su amiga desde hace dos años, también está la otra chica de mechones morados con cara de enojada. –

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Hiro pero continua con lo que quería decirle.

-La chica "rubia" no es su amiga, es su novia y me temo decirte que es una relación algo más formal que un simple noviazgo. -

-¿Enserio?- pregunto bastante desilusionada. Unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas a lo que Hiro le ofreció una servilleta.

-Lo lamento, de verdad, se lo que sientes, alguien a quien amaba en secreto me acaba de rechazar, bueno, no es tanto que me lo digiera, pero se molestó mucho cuando supo de mis sentimientos. –

-¿Por qué alguien se molestaría por eso?-

-No lo sé, pero solo nos queda reponernos, ¿no dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte?.-

-Tienes razón, no hay razón para llorar, además nunca me anime a hablarle, no puedo decir que me vencieron si ni siquiera participe, muchas gracias Hiro, lamento que no nos volvamos a ver, es solo que ahora está cafetería me traerá recuerdos tristes, todo el tiempo que perdí contemplándolo. –

-No te preocupes, sé que serás feliz con alguien más. –

La chica de forma gentil beso a Hiro, aquello estaba destinado a su mejilla, pero el menor se movió para ver a su hermano y terminaron labio con labio, fue un contacto de segundos y ambos se retiraron con timidez veloz.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. –

-No, descuida, yo me moví, fue mi culpa.-

-Yo creo que fue culpa de ambos. – Dijo Gogo a espalda de Hiro.

-No de verdad, no fue a propósito. – menciono la chica.

-Pues yo te veo muy sonrojada, cualquiera en este café diría que te gusto.-

-¡Gogo!- exclamo Hiro.

-Y tú, que rápido se te paso lo nuestro.-

-Hiro, yo me voy, lo siento…- la chica se fue lo más rápido que pudo para nunca más volver al café.

-Estas feliz. – dijo tajante el menor de los Hamadas para volver a huir por la barra del café subiendo las escaleras.

-Hiro…tenemos que hablar.-

Con pesar el chico se devolvió, tenía razón, ya no le podía estar dando larga a esa charla, desde la parte más alta de la escalera Hiro contesto.

-Bien, hablemos. -

Gogo sabia que era lo que quería decirle, no había ninguna oportunidad para un "nosotros", pero tras ver como aquella chica lo besaba, un sentimiento que detestaba se apodero de ella, tenía celos, y como nunca los había sentido, jamás le habían hervido tantas las entrañas, quería abofetear a esa persona, hacer cualquier cosa para que jamás regresara.

-Hiro…hay que intentarlo. –

-¿Intentar que?-

-Lo nuestro…¿si?, no tendré más que malas relaciones, tienes razón, sería mejor evitarlas, si fui feliz contigo antes o lo seré después o como sea…creo que estoy lista para hacerlo. -

-No…Gogo, quiero que estés conmigo porque quieras estarlo, no porque debas, no quiero que sientas que soy la única opción. –

-Pero lo eres, sabes que no tendré nada mejor, si sabes que seremos felices empecemos de nuevo. -No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque ya no te amo. - aquellas palabras le dolieron a Gogo, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada y esa no sería la primera vez.

-Bésame. –

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido por la orden.

-Así yo sabré si eres a quien busco y tú sabrás si realmente ya no me amas. –

-No. – Hiro se mantenía firme, esta vez no sedería ante la pelinegra.

-¿Tienes miedo del resultado?-

-Gogo, no es eso, esto no es un juego, yo ya no quiero seguir con esto, estamos arruinado nuestra amistad y nos estamos llevando a todo el equipo. –

-Pues…no tuviste ningún problema en besar a aquella chica hace un momento. –

-Eso fue un accidente. –

-Hiro, solo uno. –

-Ya te dije que no…seamos solo amigos.- dijo casi rogando.

La chica paso ambas manos por su cabello a la vez que soltaba un enorme suspiro.

-Bien, empecemos desde el inicio…¿si?, solo amigos ¿un apretón de manos?-

A regañadientes Hiro bajo un par de escalones para darle la mano y terminar con aquella conversación, pero Gogo tenía planeado algo distinto, tras estrechar las palmas la chica lo jalo, el menor de los Hamadas casi tropieza escaleras abajo si no fuera que choco con el cuerpo de su interlocutora, rápidamente se repuso y levanto la mirada quedando así nariz con nariz. La joven fue acercándose lentamente, las pupilas de Hiro se dilataron, casi por instinto cerro sus ojos y fue abriendo su boca en espera del contacto. Gogo se aproximó más, podía escuchar como la respiración del pequeño se aceleraba y pausa ante la duda de si lo besaría o no, al final solo unió su labio superior con el del chico, presionando firmemente, pero sin tocar el inferior, con ese solo jugaba, arrimaba el suyo dándole carisias lascivas, se regocijaba ante la reacción del menor quien cerraba o abría más la boca tras cada contacto; amenazando con descargar en un beso toda la pasión que contenía, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de unirse se retiraba, aquello era tortuoso para Hiro, minúsculos suspiros de decepción eran seguidos por unos esperanzados ante el vaivén del carnoso labio, y es que aquel juego erótico le revelo, no solo la duda de Hiro en cuanto a si ser solo amigos o algo más, sino sus propios deseos, en esos pocos segundos se percató que ya no lo veía como un hermano, ni como un niño, su mente ya no estaba en el presente de esa situación, sino en todas las posibles pasiones futuras que podrían realizar, en lo que le podría estar haciendo en ese momento si estuvieran en un lugar más privado, al final la pelinegra se había decidió en ya no darle más tiempo, aprovechando la abertura de su boca unió su labio inferior con el suyo, obligo así de manera sinuosa a que Hiro abriera al máximo su mandíbula, aquello prometía ser inolvidable; el ruido de una puerta seguido por pasos hizo a la pareja separarse de golpe, la tía Cass venia saliendo de la cocina y los saludo con su alegría característica.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-

-Hola tía Cass…mmm, Gogo solo estaba esperando que le diera. – Hiro comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos cualquier cosa hasta dar con un pequeño papel .- esto, si…la nota de compra del…¿supermercado?-

-Si, es justo lo que me hacia falta, es para una tarea sobre….precios ¿en el mercado?. –

-Oh, no sabia que llevaran una materia que tratara ese tema. – dijo curiosa Cass.

-Bueno, ya la tengo y ahora me voy, esa tarea no se hará sola. – dijo para salir corriendo del lugar

-Es mi imaginación o Gogo estaba sonrojada. –

-Es tu imaginación tía Cass.- el menor de los Hamadas se encamino asía arriba. Cuando llego a su habitación se recargo en la pared deslizándose por ella poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el piso, su respiración estaba exaltada y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar por la excitación, sus mejillas aún seguían rojizas y sus labios le ardían como si electricidad hubiera corrido por ellos, sabía que aquel cosquilleo no se ira por varios días, pero aun con eso decidió sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a Gogo.

La chica corrió hasta una cuadra lejos del café, de manera torpe venia Honey quien con reparación cortada le pregunto.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?-

Gogo no sabía cómo contarle sobre que su intento de robarle un beso había fracasado, cuando sintió vibrar algo en sus pantalones, tomo su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de Hiro.

"¿Amigos?"

A lo que ella le contesto con bastante dolor.

"amigos"

-¿Todo se arregló ya?-

-Si…solo somos amigos. –

Fin?

Ya estoy escribiendo los otros fanfic de Monster Allergy, y con la amenaza de que mi programa no a quedado del todo bien en el sistema de mi computadora me e decidido a publicar este, es solo el primero de muchos one-shot (no tantos, no tan poquitos) que están relacionados con mi otro fanfic, así que no es el fin XD. Nos vemos luego y espero sus comentarios, de verdad que me ayudan.


End file.
